Beyond
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: When Lex called Conner to Cadmus he found another project in a cryo-pod, 4-year-old Project Batman Beyond.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Conner POV**

I stare at the box where my brother Match has been re-frozen.

"Superboy" Dubbilex speaks standing behind me, "I understand you wish for me to be honest with you and though there are no more Super clones there is something."

I turn to him, "Like what?"

He starts walking and I follow, "Before Luther bought out Cadmus it was owned by a woman named Waller. Though she did not trust the Justice League at first, she came to know they were needed, but she especially saw Batman was the most necessary and started a plan to be sure there was a next one-this was before Robin came into the picture of course."

"Waller had Batman cloned?" I raise an eyebrow.

Dubbilex turns his head slightly "Not exactly" then turns to a cryo-pod holding a 4-year-old dark haired boy, wearing a black suit with a red bat on the front. "This was before cloning was perfected, Waller had a sample of Batman's DNA acquired and used it to impregnate a woman, the boy was to grow up normally before she recreated the trauma that lend to him becoming Batman. But Luther took control and ordered his mother killed and the boy trained but shut down the project when his scientists started to perfect cloning and had the boy frozen."

I look at the pod again the words: Project Batman Beyond written on the front. "Let him out."

"It will take several hours to defrost him, he is not like Match, able to wake up in moments. He is human" Dubbilex tells me typing at the consul.

"That's fine. I have somewhere to be" I nod before going to see Luthor.

By the time I get back the boy is just waking up.

"Hello" he blinks sleepily at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm Conner" I smile, "I'm friends with your big brother. I'm here to take you to him."

He nods and lets me pick him up, "Here is the file on the boy" Dubbilex hands me a USB, "I am sure Batman will want to read it."

"Thank you" I nod before taking the boy upstairs, "Do you have a name?" I ask him, he had a Mom for a while he has to have a name

He nods, "I'm Terry."

"It's a good name" I smile before putting down next to wolf in my Super-Cycle.

"Cool" he smiles looking at wolf.

A hour into the flight he falls asleep and I call Robin.

" _What's up Conner?"_ his cheerful voice asks.

"I went back to Cadmus" I tell him without thinking.

" _WHAT! Why would you go back?"_

"Lex Luther called me, said there was something I needed to see" I start, "But that's not why I'm calling."

" _Probably should be! Running into Luther can be whelming"_ Robin comments, sounding concerned.

"I'm calling because Dubbilex showed me a shutdown project in a cryo-pod" I tell him, trying to get him to focus on what I'm saying and my mind off Luther being my other Dad, "Project Batman Beyond."

He is silent for a long time, _"Your kidding, right?"_

I shake my head, "I'm not. Kids name is Terry, he's 4 and lived in the outside world for a while before Luther bought out Cadmus. Terry is not a clone, Dubbilex said he's Batman's son, I'm sending you the file now" I tell him transferring the file.

" _Got it. I'll look it over, what are you going to do with the kid?"_ Robin asks.

"He's asleep right now" I glace at Terry, "I figured I'd put him in a room in the cave and wait for you and Batman."

" _Batman's still in a meeting with the League. I'll be right there"_ then he hangs up.

"Where are we?" Terry asks when we land, just waking up.

"Mt Justice" I tell him just as Robin walks in, "That's Robin… your big brother."

Robin grins at the words 'big brother' and walks over "Hey Terry, its astrous to meet you kid."

Terry smiles back, and Robin picks him up with a hug, "Come on Ter! Let's watch TV, Dad will be here soon" then Robin looks to me, "Thanks Conner. We can talk later about what happed okay."

I nod and follow them to the living room where Robin puts on a kid's movie and puts Terry in his lap, still hugging him.

I sit down across from them and Robin grins at me when he sees me looking, "I've always wanted to be a big brother" he explains, "Kinda figured it wouldn't happen for a few years though, not til B brings home a street kid brave enough to try to steal from him or figures us out and sneaks into the cave."

I stare for a minute, he thinks his Dad would just adopt random street kids? Then again, he knows Batman better than I do.

For a while we just watch Peter Pan together, with Robin singing along and teaching Terry and me the words.

Half way through Finding Nemo the zeta announces Batman's arrival.

Robin turns to me, "Can you watch Terry for a minute? I need to talk with Batman."

"Sure" I nod moving closer to the young boy and trying to push down my jealousy that Batman will likely except Terry and Superman won't even look at me.

 **Dick POV**

I run out of the living room and meet Dad at the zeta.

"Robin, why did you want to meet here?" he ask, looking me up and down looking for injuries from a unsanctioned mission he's probably thinking I went on.

"Lex Luther called Superboy to Cadmus" I start, making Dad tense, "He hasn't told me anything about the why, but he brought someone back with him."

"Who?" Dad asks, as I hand him a tablet with the file open. He freezes when he reads the top, "Project Batman Beyond."

"He's a 4-year-old kid named Terry, great kid. We spend the last few hours watching Disney movies" I smile.

He sends me a look, knowing full well my wish for a little brother. "I'll have Agent A prepare a room" the 'after the DNA test and mind scan' is implied.

I follow him to the living room, Terry looks up when we walk in and Conner looks away, clearly trying not to look jealous.

Terry looks down at the red bat on his chest then to the bat on Dad's, "Daddy?"

Dad can't hide his smile at the adorable little boy putting together who he is from the bats. "That's right" he sits down, and Terry moves onto his lap, "What are you watching?"

"Finding Nemo!" Terry grins brightly, "You wanna watch with me?"

"Sure" Dad nods.

I grin, kids already got him wrapped around his finger.

Dad subtly continues to read the file and takes a bit of Terry's hair without him noticing and puts it in the part of his glove that scans DNA and has J'onn stop by and scan Terry's mind from the corner before nodding to Dad and leaving, all the while pretending to pay attention to the movie every time Terry looks at him.

When the movie ends Dad looks to Terry, "Time to go home, say goodbye to Conner."

Terry nods, moves away from Dad and walks over to Conner and hugs him, "Bye Conner!"

Conner smiles, "Bye Terry see you soon."

Dad turns to Conner, "I expect a full report tomorrow on what happened" then he picks Terry up and I follow him to the zeta.

Alfred is waiting when we come into the Bat-cave, "Hello this must be Master Terence. I am Alfred."

Terry waves at him with a smile.

"Alfred could you take Terry upstairs and get him something to eat?" Dad asks, handing him the young boy.

"Of course, Master Bruce" Alfred nods before going upstairs.

"So, what happens now?" I ask taking off my mask.

"I'm making an identity for him, he'll be my son from a one night stand whose mother died in a car accident recently and I now have custody of" he explains, taking off his cowl.

Sounds good, "What about Uncle Clark? Now you have a kid from Cadmus too he can't argue you don't understand."

"I'll be speaking with him tonight" he nods, "If he doesn't get it through his head now I'll call his mother. I saw the jealousy on his face today, he shouldn't have wait anymore."

I smirk, even if Uncle Clark won't step up its guaranteed Ma Kent will, and she'll give Clark a hell of a talking to.

 **Something that wouldn't get out of my head before bed, sorry its short now it's out of my head I'm going to sleep.**

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
